


Better than Chocolate Pudding

by keir



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro arrives home late, forgetting that his new live-in playmate is there. Lance, who is beautiful and vivacious, and Shiro just wants to be a part of his life for a time, is making pudding in his kitchen at one in the morning, and Shiro couldn't be more happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> It was just going to be a drabble, a quick drabble, and then it turned into this. And now I am in love with sugar daddy Shiro (who is in his late 30s in this; Lance is 25), and I may do more? Someone have mercy on my soul; I have too much going on in my writing life and I am so damn slow.
> 
> Also, I blame rigel126 for this!

Shiro swiped his key card to his perosnal elevator and stepped onto the white marble flooring. The doors shut behind him with barely a sound and the car began to rise, nice and smooth. He stared at his own reflection on the polished silver walls.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, he considered his own mildly blurry image. The white streak in his black locks had seemed to grow larger overnight, and there was the beginning of wrinkles at the edges of his eyes, which were almost hidden beneath the rims of his glasses. He sighed, feeling old as he straightened his red tie.

A soft tone chimed and the doors slid open to his penthouse. He walked into the living space; the lights were on low and the nightscape of the city glittered outside the panoramic floor-to-ceiling windows.

It wasn't quiet like he was used to. It never was any more now that Lance had moved in. There was some sort of soft jazzy number playing over the surround sound, the notes a sensual echo off the relatively barren confines of his penthouse. Shiro set his briefcase on the ground and toed off his shoes, then went searching.

He didn't have to go far. Lance was in the kitchen. Shiro leaned against the expansive black granite island and watched his lover work. Lance was swaying to the tune of the music, his slim hips shimmying back and forth. He was stirring something in a bowl with a wooden spoon, and he was wearing nothing but an apron. Shiro let his eyes wander over that long, toned backside, and then his gaze came to rest on firm, round buttcheeks. They flexed as Lance rocked onto the balls of his feet and danced in place a little bit, starting to hum along with the music.

"What are you still doing up?" Shiro asked. Lance glanced over his shoulder, looking nonplussed, and Shiro knew that he must have known he was watching him the whole time.

"I got hungry," Lance said. He lifted the wooden spoon to his lips and licked off some of the pudding he was making, pink tongue flicking out in a sensual manner. Then again, everything Lance did was sensual to Shiro.

"Chocolate?" Shiro asked.

"What's wrong with chocolate?" Lance put the spoon back in the bowl and lifted it, turning and carrying it over to the kitchen island.

Shiro looked down at the blue apron decorating his lover's body and wondered where Lance had got it. It had a cat face on the front and white, lacy frills along the edge. Shiro reached out to run a finger gently over the ruffles. "I'm more a vanilla man myself."

"Oh geez, how boring," Lance said. He ran his finger over the rim of the bowl and lifted it to Shiro's lips. Shiro grabbed hold of his hand and sucked the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The taste of chocolate flooded his senses as his eyes locked with Lance's. "I need to teach you how to live a little," Lance murmured.

Shiro slid the finger from his mouth, staring down at Lance. "I seem to be doing well enough."

Lance looked down as he smoothed his hands across Shiro's expensive suit lapels, and then his fingers were unknotting the red silk tie. "You have a good job, and an amazing house, and a lot of fancy stuff," Lance said. As soon as he got the tie undone, he yanked on the ends, pulling Shiro's head down as he bounced onto the balls of his feet. "But you have no idea how to live."

Their lips crashed together; Lance never was much for subtlety. He was like a hurricane, hot and wet and unstoppable, and that was what Shiro loved about him. He made Shiro feel more alive than he had in years. Even Allura knew something was different about him, but he wasn't about to tell her that he had begun having relations with a young man at least a decade younger than himself. Or how he had eventually invited said young man to move into his home, exchanging board, food, and a few gifts here and there for...companionship. (Lance had no compunction saying it was for sex, but to Shiro's ears it was just too crude.)

Lance pulled away, fingers making quick work of the buttons on Shiro's suit jacket. He shoved it from his shoulders roughly and then surprised Shiro by jumping at him. Shiro caught him, large hands holding naked thighs as Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist and his arms around his neck. Fingers burrowed into Shiro's salt and pepper hair, tugging lightly. "C'mon, daddy. Live a little with me," Lance murmured huskily.

Shiro didn't hold himself back then. He attacked Lance's mouth, nipping his bottom lip until his mouth opened. Shiro slid his tongue in, taking what was his, at least for now. At least until Lance grew tired of him, because lord knew that Shiro wasn't going tire of him any time soon.

He had to get him to the bedroom. Shiro hefted Lance in his arms, reaffirming his grip and heading that way, but Lance clawed at his shoulders. "No! Right here!" Lance gasped.

"What?"

Lance's hands gripped either side of Shiro's jaw, his five o'clock stubble scratchy against his palms. "Right here. Fuck me right here!" Lance begged.

Shiro felt part of himself cave. The part that was all sense, the part that kept his life tidy and clean, the part of him that kept him from putting himself out there so he couldn't be hurt again, just disappeared. In that moment it was just him and his primal urges toward Lance. He set the younger man's ass on the smooth granite countertop of the island, enjoyed Lance's little gasp as his naked skin touched down on the cold surface. "Scoot back," he growled, hardly believing it was his own voice coming from his throat. Lance slid across the shiny black surface and Shiro crawled up onto it.

He knelt above Lance, fingers fumbling with the fastenings on his pants. When he was finally able to release his eager cock, one little detail finally hit him. "Lube," he blurted out.

Lance bit his lip as he smirked like the little sex nymph he was. He spread his legs wide, hands grasping beneath his knees, exposing himself as his apron rode up. "Lucky for you, I came prepared, daddy."

"Fuck," Shiro swore, something he rarely did, but it felt like this occasion needed it. Lance's puckered hole stared up at him, loosened and lubed. His tightened sac peeked up at him, uncovered now, a darker brown than the rest of his skin and hairless. Shiro's mouth watered at the thought of it in his mouth, but he had more pressing issues at hand.

"C'mon, daddy. I've been waiting for you all day," Lance moaned, canting his hips up.

Nothing in the world could have held Shiro back then. He pulled Lance into position, long legs splayed over Shiro's thighs, and dove in. Lance arched and moaned so sweetly; Shiro would never get tired of hearing that sound. He couldn't hold himself back, and Lance never seemed to mind; in fact, he usually encouraged it. Shiro's hips pumped hard and fast, and he vaguely registered that Frank Sinatra's "Strangers in the Night" was now playing in the background.

Lance's hands flailed, trying to get purchase as the force of Shiro's thrusts pushed him across the smooth countertop. One of his hands ended up in the pudding, and a devilish gleam entered his eyes as he used his clean hand to untie his apron and push the top down. He stared up at Shiro as his hand smeared chocolate pudding from his neck down to his chest, circling a dark nipple. "I want you to eat me up, daddy," he moaned, then sucked two of his fingers into his mouth.

Shiro groaned and buried his face against Lance's neck, lapping up chocolate pudding, sucking it off bronze skin. Lance squirmed and moaned beneath him, pushing back on the cock impaling him. Shiro bit and sucked hard enough to leave hickies, something he had never done to Lance before, and his lover seemed to enjoy it immensely. His fingers clawed at Shiro's expensive dress shirt, no doubt stretching the fabric and leaving chocolate stains on it.

Shiro sucked and licked his way down to that tempting little nipple, biting it hard. Lance moaned high and long, fingers delving into Shiro's hair and yanking. Shiro's fingers dug into Lance's thighs, holding him tight to meet his hard thrusts. Lance moaned, "Yes, daddy! Please, daddy! Fuck me harder!" His shameless words made Shiro thrust harder.

Lance's hands went up to grip the edge of the counter, trying desperately to brace himself against the onslaught and push back at the same time. Shiro's hand came down to wrap around his cock, grip hard. "Come for me, sweetheart," Shiro groaned against Lance's collarbone.

He felt Lance jerk under him in surprise at the term, and Shiro was surprised himself, but he wasn't going to ponder it now. Lance was pulling his head down by the desperate hold he had on his hair, and kissing him for all he was worth. It was a hot, wet mess, and soon down below mirrored up above as Lance came. Shiro kept stroking as cum coated his hand and Lance moaned into his mouth.

Shiro groaned and bit Lance's lip as his muscles rippled and contracted around Shiro's cock. He came just after Lance finished, going limp beneath him. His hands grabbed hold of Lance's hips in a bruising grip as he slammed his cock home and emptied himself into the tight heat that was his lover.

When he came back to himself, his ears were ringing from the strength of his orgasm. He stared down at Lance, who looked back up at him with a pleased smile and hooded eyes. He felt one of his lover’s feet rub back and forth against his calf. “Now that was better than chocolate pudding,” Lance practically purred.

Shiro huffed and kissed Lance one more time before extricating himself from the tangle of Lance’s limbs and sliding off the kitchen island. Lance sat up and scooted to the edge, and Shiro grabbed him around the waist, lifting him and setting back on the floor. Lance leaned up against him, hands delving into his open shirt, which seemed to be missing a few buttons. “Sorry about the shirt,” Lance said, though he didn’t look very sorry.

Shiro’s hands caressed his lover’s waist, thumbs rubbing across beautiful bronze skin. “I have plenty more where that came from.”

“Sure you do.” Lance pulled away.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Shiro asked, voice gone deep as Lance turned away and he had a full view of his pert ass again.

“Putting my pudding in the fridge,” Lance said. He scooped up the bowl and opened the stainless steel door, bending over and setting his snack on the lowest shelf. Shiro got a good look at his leaking hole. Lance wiggled, tempting him on purpose, and Shiro wasn’t going to let it go. He walked up to stand behind his lover, grabbing him hard by the hips and bumping his cock against his ass. He wasn’t hard again, not yet, but given enough time he would be. Lance made a cheerfully pleased noise, wiggling against him before standing up. He spun around, the spoon in his hand, and pressed it against Shiro’s chest, running it all the way down his torso. “Oops,” Lance said with a smirk. “My bad.”

Shiro raised a brow. “How are you going to make this up to me?”

Lance leaned in, rolling up onto the balls of his feet. “I’ll just have to clean every inch of you.” His teeth bit into Shiro’s lightly stubbled chin, and then he was dancing out of reach. He walked backward toward the hallway, licking his lips and crooking a finger at Shiro. “C’mon, old man. I’ll even scrub your back.”

Shiro shook his head and followed the little minx who had turned the corner and disappeared. He would enjoy Lance’s company as long as he would let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as keirdark.


End file.
